The First Time
by Angel Pink
Summary: Seu olhar. Sua voz. Seu sorriso. Seu ser. E pela primeira vez, eu posso sentir o amor. Oneshot. Fic feita para o amigo oculto do grupo do facebook: Saint Seiya Ficwriters - FFnet.


**_Disclaimer:_**

_ Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation. QUEM ME DERA SE O SAGA OU O KANON ESTIVESSEM NA MINHA MÃO, RÁ! *-*_

_Betado por Paula Sammet. Um especial obrigada para essa cunha morta de linda! _

**Fic feita para o amigo secreto da comunidade Saint Seiya Ficwriters by Facebook. A pessoa que tirei foi a linda da Vengeresse Lolita. O tema foi bem interessante e gostei de trabalhar com ele. Espero que goste. Boa leitura.**

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que a terra não se envolvia com alguma artimanha dos deuses.

Todos os seus amigos tinham ido passar a última semana do ano com suas respectivas companheiras. Restara para Hyoga o mesmo sentimento de vazio e solidão. Queria muito compartilhar com alguém algo simples e revigorante como... o amor.

Suas idas ao orfanato sempre eram recompensadas com os sinais de Eiri. Uma moça bonita, charmosa e que para o cisne não passava de uma simples amizade em que ambos nutriam.

Ficou parado olhando para a multidão de pessoas nas ruas, todas elas felizes e sorridentes.

Bem no fundo do coração o loiro sentia uma pontada de inveja. Pois gostaria de sentir a mesma coisa que aquelas estranhas pessoas estavam passando. Aquele seria mais um ano ao léu?

Só o tempo diria...

- Oi Hyoga. Não vai sair com a Eiri? Ela me perguntou novamente por você.

Imediatamente a familiar voz faz com que os orbes azuis do loiro pousem languidamente na figura falante.

- Então cara, eu acho melhor não alimentar ainda mais as expectativas dela. Não quero vê-la triste por minha causa. Ela é uma pessoa especial para mim. – Hyoga.

- Hum. – Shun pensativo.

- E você? O que está fazendo aqui nessa cidade calorenta? Não ia viajar com o Ikki? – rindo.

- Ele me deixou na mão Hyoga. – Shun.

- "Deixou na mão"? – Hyoga não compreende.

- O Ikki resolveu ir para outro lugar e não quis me levar. - diz o Andrômeda com voz amargurada.

- Ô Shun. Sabe como seu irmão é. Não fique triste. Além do mais, eu também não sei o que vou fazer nesse último dia do ano... – Hyoga passa a mão pelos cabelos.

Shun olha para o amigo e diz sem titubear:

- Que tal comemorarmos juntos?

O cisne se assusta um pouco com o pedido estranho do amigo.

- Juntos?! – Hyoga.

- É. Juntos. Daí passamos na fundação Graad. Visitamos depois o orfanato e levamos uns presentes para as crianças. Assim matamos o tempo. – Shun.

- Não sei. – pensa alto o loiro. – Até lá eu acho qu...

- Tudo bem Hyoga. – Shun se apressa em dizer. – Não precisa ir se não estiver afim. – dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Ahhhh. OK. – se despede Hyoga. – Qualquer coisa, se eu mudar de ideia, ligo para sua casa. Bom, eu tenho que ir. Tchau Shun!

- Até mais amigo. – vendo-o se misturar com as pessoas. – _"Gostaria que pensasse com carinho no que propus." – _Shun confidencia mentalmente.

* * *

Olhando pela enésima vez o telefone, Shun desaba sobre o sofá.

Desde aquele incidente na casa de libra o coração do rapaz bate mais acelerado quando enxerga a presença do amigo Cisne.

Até o momento, Andrômeda não tinha revelado para ninguém que sentia uma fortíssima atração pelo parceiro de lutas.

Como poderia expor tais sentimentos? Será que a amizade de anos seria arruinada e a abalada com a notícia? Ele deveria resguardar tudo para si?

Com tais questões na mente, Shun repara que a campainha soa insistentemente. Quando o rapaz abre a porta sente o chão escapar dos seus pés.

Que os céus o acudissem, era Hyoga!

E mais belo do que nunca.

- Ainda está de pé nosso programa? – Hyoga.

- C-claro amigo. Vamos lá. – Shun fecha a porta de casa e os dois vão caminhando.

* * *

Centro de Atenas.

Mesmo fazendo um calor insuportável na noite, a população grega se mantinha no pique. Lojas abarrotadas de clientes, bares agitados, luzes ofuscantes pelos lados e todos permaneciam com o espírito comemorativo de final de ano.

Andando calmamente por uma passarela, Shun e Hyoga vão trocando olhares secretos. Até que o loiro quebra o monótono silêncio.

- Shun, você acha que eu e a Eiri combinamos?

- Heim?! – Shun arregala os olhos.

- É, ué. Estava pensando hoje, faz um bom tempo que estou sozinho. Eu preciso arrumar uma pessoa... – Hyoga.

- Mas, Hyoga, nós só ficamos com alguém se realmente sentimos algo por ela. – Shun desconcertado. – V-você sente algo pela Eiri?

- Sinto amigão. – Hyoga olha para o colega.

Sem saber como reagir a tal notícia, Shun tropeça em seu próprio pé e arranca uma alta gargalhada de Hyoga. Este fica roxo de tanto rir.

- Q-que bom né? – Shun.

- Sim. Está tudo bem com você Shun? Ficou branco feito cera. – Hyoga ainda fica rindo.

- Oras, que bobagem. Vamos naquele supermercado? Acho que já sei o que comprar. – Shun.

* * *

Assim que entram, ambos vão para a sessão de petiscos. Enquanto Shun vai olhar os preços dos salgadinhos, Hyoga decidi ir até a área de bebidas geladas e retira duas cervejas. Depois, os dois se reencontram, pagam pelas compras e saem novamente para as ruas.

Indo direto ao ponto, Hyoga decide colocar os pingos nos "is".

- Você gosta de mim Shun?

O pobre se engasga com a pergunta.

- Como disse? – Shun.

- O que ouviu. – Hyoga bebe mais um gole da cerveja.

- Por Zeus. Que pergunta Hyoga. – diz o rapaz totalmente vermelho.

- Você não me respondeu Andrômeda... – Hyoga.

- E que diferença faz para você já que decidiu investir na Eiri? – Shun encara o amigo.

Ora, alguém parece finalmente sair do casulo. E está com ciúmes também.

- E quem disse que eu quero algo com ela? – Hyoga se aproxima de Shun lentamente.

- Ei, estamos em público. – sussurra Shun. – Aqui não, vamos para um lugar reservado.

* * *

Em uma floresta semiescura e perto do vilarejo Rodório, os dois finalmente conseguem dar continuidade com o polêmico assunto.

- Então Shun, eu não tenho nada com ela. – diz Hyoga.

- E por que me fez aquela pergunta, sobre se vocês combinavam? - Shun com os olhos marejados.

- Queria fazer um teste. – Hyoga fica sério.

- Como assim? – Shun.

- Era para eu poder ter a certeza sobre algo... – Hyoga.

- E eu acho que você já tem, não é? – Shun abaixa a cabeça.

- Sim tenho. – Hyoga levanta o queixo do Andrômeda.

Seus olhos vão ao encontro de um com o outro. Hyoga avança seus lábios nos de Shun e o beija delicadamente.

Uma suave brisa começa a circular pela floresta e passa sobre o casal.

Shun lentamente cede o espaço para a língua do Cisne possuir a sua.

Um espasmo se instala no corpo dos jovens amantes.

Shun envolve seus braços no pescoço de Hyoga e o puxa para si, intensificando ainda mais o beijo. Começa então uma dança sensual e frenética entre línguas.

Uma mordida mais ousada.

Um gemido escapa de alguém.

Os dois deitam sobre a relva coberta de flores e são banhados por fracos e tênues raios da lua. Eles separam um pouco para tomarem uma golfada de fôlego.

- Eu te amo Hyoga. Antes mesmo daquele contato que tivemos nas Doze Casas. – Revela Shun.

- Eu também sinto o mesmo Shun, mas tinha medo de que tudo fosse apenas minha ilusão. Por isso me calei e sofri silenciosamente por todos esses anos. – Hyoga.

- Oh Hyoga. – lamenta Shun. - Nada nem ninguém irá nos separar, meu querido. – e volta a beijá-lo.

O cisne retira a alça do macacão de Shun. Esse começa a mordê-lo pelo pescoço, incitando a continuar.

Peça por peça é despida. Nus, ambos se abraçam. Hyoga coloca seu membro ereto dentro de Shun.

Estocadas e mais estocadas preenche-os. Cada vez mais fortes. E juntos tentam alcançar a urgência de se tornar um só ser.

Os gemidos do ápice são abafados pela queima de fogos.

- Feliz ano novo, Shun! – finaliza um ofegante e saciado Hyoga.

* * *

**GATA, TÁ AQUI SEU PRESENTE! Esse finalzinho com hentai foi um pouco estranho para mim. É a primeira vez que faço uma fic yaoi, não sei se ficou legal. Apesar de ter te conhecido nesse ano saiba que curto muito você! Mil beijões, FELIZ NATAL e ANO NOVO. Abraços, amigona e que o seu ano de 2013 seja regado com muita luz e saúde.**

_**Angel Pink!**_


End file.
